Halfa Omega
by daymostar96
Summary: Emperor Plasmius is THE Alpha and rules with an iron fist but when a rogue ghost who is an Omega with the most beautiful scent ever comes into play. He'll do whatever it takes to claim and please its beautiful yet stubborn and distrusting owner. Pompous pep, VladxDanny, boyxboy, shorta, harem
1. Scent

Chapter one - The Scent

It was another glorious morning in the land of Amity, the soft glow of the morning sun was only amplified with the citizens following the sun's lead and preparing to go about their day, the bazaars were already opening with some activity. The city was one of exoticness yet technological advancements with many living clean and decent lives thanks to the mined Ghost Ather, a small pile of it could fuel an eighth of the city alone and Amity was no stranger to a large populace. The buildings built from aether to keep it strong plus gold and silver with marble, if Shangri-la was real this was it but the main city was mostly full of rich nobles and knights. As one ventured farther out, oh say, into the country side the buildings took on a fuller and cheaper frame because that was mainly peasant land yet a couple nobles dotted the area to get away from dismal court life. But back to the main city and it's most prominent feature... The palace. Ten stories of grandiose, diamonds and money and all of it belonged to the Emperor, Emperor Plasmius. He ruled with an iron fist as well as had one, his room which resided on the top floor of this magnificent abode came equipped with six wide windows that let him see the entirety of his domain. Speaking of the glorious morning and the Emperor's elaborate bedroom, he woke up and stretched on his wide Hindu style bed, his teal skin caught the light and deepened the colors of his numerous war scars. He smiled with savage pride but nonetheless... Two black rings split across his body and his skin took on a pale peach with a light olive tint, the ebony hair tuned platinum while blood red eyes became sky blue. He walked over to a window and touched it, it slid smoothly back and let him out on to the balcony so he could look over his vast city with pride and content. He sniffed the air, it was perfect his shape nose catching the sweet scents of the different levels of his empire. The lower alphas, their beta and gamma spouses, plus the most treasured and rare... The omegas. The mingling of all their combined yet muddled scents made the city an aphrodisiac all its own. He leaned on the rail and hummed till he saw... THAT.

That lithe black streak in the distance that circled around the city sprinkling the air with its rich OMEGA scent. Plasmius felt his restraint waver as he watched the majestic creature fly around in figure eights and loop de loops unknowingly spreading it's sweet and intoxicating scent. The being smelled delicious, causing Plasmius to lick his lips in hunger and damn near reveal his true nature to his entire main kingdom! He caught himself then snarled, that irksome yet delectable creature had to be the ever growing thorn in his side... The Phantom. No one had ever encountered it in person but he knew one thing whenever this thing was out, the city was inclined to go into a rut later in the day— a pure and savage fuck feast amongst all classes and all breeds. Did it even have a clue as to what it was doing let alone what it was making HIM want to do?! The scent of it was profound and miraculous : sandalwood, an ocean breeze, cinnamon with the notorious mix of white orchids- the flower of death. This was the scent to Plasmius but in truth it had no real words of description. The powerful ruler just wanted to fly out and claim the poor thing, screw it through the Ghost Zone, Amity and back for two lifetimes and a piece. Plasmius had no other choice... He really didn't feel taking another cold shower.

After a long and self-intimate bath, Plasmius dressed for the day in a pair of black pants and a lone red cape and ventured into the throne room where he found his chief staff, all Alphas and ALL... In bad moods. The pure and noxious scent of that roaming Omega, placing all of them in a rutting mood except for the palace entertainer, Ember. The only good news to this cloud of ill temperament was that the Phantom hadn't been in heat, if it had been... PURE RAGE FEAST. Amongst the Alphas only none of them had a clue as to who or what it was. Plasmius took a seat and propped his head up on his fist.

"You all smell it to, I presume? " His Prime Hunter and General, Skulker raged first.

"Raaaah~! Just let me go hunt for the BEDAMNED THING! " Plasmius flashed his crimson eyes at the man ghoul and he submitted.

"He has a point..." Chimed Lady Spectra as she puffed on a lone cigarette. "Have you even seen my brothels? The Betas and Gammas have gone mad. They WON'T EVEN look at the omegas, I own," She then slithered over to his Imperial Majesty and dared to seduce him only he snarled darkly when she rubbed on his chest. "Plus those dark pants you're wearing surely aren't hiding that problem in your pants. " Plasmius yanked her and bent her over his lap, growling as to entice a shiver.

"Has that Unknown made you so pitiful and thirsty you dare touch me of all creatures? "

"I need a strong knot and all other men have failed me. " She moaned as he played with her supple flesh, ever one of his touches had her skin on fire. "I beg you my king, please do with me as you see fit! Screw me to the Underverse and back! " He flung her into Skulker's arms, she raged and attempted to tackle him but a blast of psychic energy knocked her back, luckily she was caught... By the palace scribe, The sheer aggression of her assault practically pushed her into heat, the poor periwinkle tinted man has no choice in the matter when she started to molest his chest and neck... He was a Beta.

"You'll do... For now... " She purred and drug the poor MARRIED man off. Plasmius rolled his eyes in disgust but thought over what had been said while the rest of his court had dispersed, he casted a wayward glance to his entertainer, she glared back but gave a small nod and played a soft chord on her guitar. The marks near her eyes smoothing out as she smiled softly at the tune, it calmed everyone really. It was the only viable defense against an Omega's scent, music doth sooth the savage beasts after all.

"Ya know, My Lord... " Vlad looked to the blue tinted girl and her turquoise hair. "Those two do have a point... "

"Oh really, Ember? " He asked mockingly. Out of all his cabinet, he enjoyed the young entertainer the most, she was fluent in all instruments, an avid fighter and was usually quiet plus if and when she did speak it was with only sound advice from and for the heart.

"You need a mate. " She replied quietly as she closed her eyes and let the music flow. "Out of all of us, that little Phantom drives you the most insane. I saw you nearly throw yourself off the balcony for the bedamned Whatever. " Vlad growled while a pink blush dusted his cheeks, the Phantom had driven him all but mad in recent months yet it had only appeared about a year and some time ago. He wanted that decadent thing but it was elusive to its dying breath. It made Vlad PERSONALLY want to seek it out and give it what it was blatantly asking for.

"Skulker! " It took a minute but eventually the green haired, pale huntsman appeared with a knife in hand— obviously— making Ember blush.

"Yes, Hell Bane?" He sassed, irritated he had been pulled from his weapon sharpening .

"Cut the bullshit..." Plasmius growled. "I have a mission for you. "

"Does it involve that pesky little Omega menace, flying about right now? "

"IT'S HERE ?!" The Emperor all but roared. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE DAMMIT SAY ANYTHING?! " Yet he did muse over the fact that noxious scent had been hanging around longer than usual.

"Is your nose stuffy? " The huntsman chimed with a smirk on his face. Plasmius growled but nonetheless moved to float up to his balcony, his prime general following. Skulker was one of the select few who was allowed in the Lord's private quarters but mainly his reason for the occupation was business. Speaking of, the object of their current deal was performing a nauseating and phermone-releasing dance of loop de loops, swirls, and figure eights. Both men had to restrain themselves before they did something they regretted or at the very worst killed each other over the thing.

"What the hell is that? " Plasmius mused as they watched it in awe.

"Don't know but according to a few sources it originated from the lower region near the Styx River. " Skulker supplied. "The scent says it's like us, a cheater of death. I was going to hunt it down anyway. Any personal preference for its capture? "

"ALIVE. First off. " Plasmius replied, Skulker rolled his eyes but listened. "If it gives you trouble, you have permission to knock it out but when it awakes treat it kindly. But I want. IT... " His eyes turned red and his claws unknowingly clenched around Skulker's neck, the hunter took it but was ready to subdue his violently schizophrenic Emperor if the choke out turned deadly. "Pure. Untouched. Clean. "


	2. Boy

Chapter two - The Boy

Free, that's all Phantom wanted was to be free, curse his heritage and body. The very thing he was trying to get rid of... His scent. His bedamned OMEGA scent, this little flight would only do so much, masking his musk for at least a couple of hours with salty sea air and cooking spices. He was an Omega, his body doomed to betray him since birth — garnering unwanted affections from any and all, who caught a whiff of his intoxicating aroma. Betas and Gammas looked down on him yet in secret worshipped the very ground he walked on while his current little excursion was in retaliation for his worst suitors... The Alphas. Most of the prominent boys in his village were privileged Alphas. And they assaulted him every chance they got: tried to catch him alone, steal kisses but in the end it came down to him getting black eyes and bruises. All because he refused them, in his home, Omegas were to be wooed like royalty but once courted their owner could and would treat (abuse) them as they saw fit. This stunt he was pulling would hide him for a couple hours but in the end... A certain blonde would be at his bedroom window harassing him all hours of the night and trying to beat him blue the next day. It didn't help he was half-dead, the spike to his aroma was from Death's kiss which made him irresistible to other spirits, who attacked his village on occasion in alpha rutted droves in pursuit of him but he took care of them... At the expense of his parents smelling him out in his spirit form and foaming at the mouth to be with him and experiment on him, the local spirit mages. He was starting to tire and so he went into a swan dive and disappeared into the dark recesses of the city.

The aura of life enveloped him as his body crossed the threshold of Life and Death, his spirit form abandoned to his soul till further notice. At moment, the Phantom aka Daniel James Fenton checked around to make sure he wasn't seen then walked out into the crowded streets watching the bustling city folk move around. He kept a few ice knives tucked on his person in case his true scent betrayed him again or some Alpha had a keen nose. His family was poor— the tatters in his clothes reminded him of this— so he couldn't really buy anything but as he walked through his eyes caught something good... Fudge. No Fenton man could resist fudge or any sweet substance for that matter so... What's a little misuse of power? A full ice block of snagged treats for the family, even though it made people look at him funny but nonetheless he was happy. His sister would give him a moral lecture about stealing, his mom would glare in suspicion and disappointment but his father approved. He smiled, a small piece of evil for the greater good. But Murphy's Law, Karma and Fate weren't pleased with his little act of stealing...

Such a pleasing scent was the average thought of a certain group of Alphas in a few feet of Danny's position. That wonderful aroma was tickling their noses like a wench trying to show off to someone so they'd pay for her services. The oblivious phantom had just passed by the... Emperor's Guard. The men were losing self control as the boy's scent attacked their noses with wicked finesse, he was followed as if the soldiers were bees and he was their decadent honey...

"Oy! " The lead soldrier grabbed his arm when he started to pick up pace, the men surrounded him all wearing mask of predation. He pulled the young man close to where Danny could feel his breath on his neck and the problem he in his pants. OH, THE BURDEN OF BEING AN OMEGA! "You smell nice, darling. Care to entertain a few good men?" Danny instantly struggled.

"I'm no whore! Get off! " The grip on his arm tightened but the ice knives in his sleeve dissolved and joined the sharp as a diamonds frost that had worked up around him.

"You are today, bitch..." The soldier growled then moved to strike him but something caught his hand then his friends were frozen in time. This was the work of Desiree, a well renown queen of one of the local brothels.

"May this serve as a lesson, PIG! " She seethed as she stood in front of the startled youth in a protective fashion. "Never lay hands on those do not wish it. This child is much to young to be mated yet you force your lecherous and selfish affections upon him! How dare you disrespect his purity?! " The soldrier was in horrific awe of her as she unfroze his friends from time. Her eyes glowed red at her rage as she looked upon the men, this fierce and powerful Alpha female was no man's toy or a laughing matter like any smart man they all made a run for it. The lady ghoul then turned to Danny who was shivering in ecstasy by her mere presence, his Omega instincts were BEGGING to takeover over and gain sweet release but his indomitable will refused. She smirked and sighed.

"Young man, you won't get far if you continue to deny your truth and drive the Emperor insane. " This made Danny perk up in shock and fear, he stumbled back, what had he done? Was he being hunted? Did someone know his dreaded secret? He was so dead— the rest of him anyway.

"Don't fret, we spirits or as others call us 'GHOST', can discern each other from amongst the mortals. " She explained. "But you, my dear Omega have the most distinct scent any ghoul or human has ever relished... You are the infamous Phantom, yes? " Danny's blush and stutter were all the confirmation she needed. "My dear boy, let this serve as a warning what I'm about to tell you, every Alpha in this city is after you, it hurts me so not even to be able to touch you. Keep your enemies few and far, STOP flying over populated areas, and if you should go into heat soon, aim for the mountains no one will find you there... " At that Desiree turned to leave... "And another thing... Try bathing in lemons and oats then oiling your skin with pig's fat, it'll nullify your scent for at least a day... Tata, young one. " At this she faded away leaving Danny with his thoughts on how she knew his identity... Oh well, he flew home.


	3. Hunter

Chapter three - The Hunter

Skulker was in a rut but didn't give up, the Omega was near but had alluded him so far. His abilities allowed him to discern all scents from one another so they weren't all muddled together. He was close, the ghost child's enriched pheromones screaming out its need for pleasure and when he saw that familiar black streak launch into the sky, he smirked, turned invisible then followed...

Danny couldn't help the paranoid and overwhelming feeling pitching a tent in his gut. In trying to avoid detection, he had garnered the Emperor's attention and dare he even think it... His~ affections. Rumor still ran strong that the Emperor was a cold and cruel Alpha who abused all under him; Omegas who had attempted to escape his power were tortured to unspeakable ends, the thought made Danny shiver. He allowed his ice veil to wrap around him, shrouding him in invisibility, so no one would be able to spot him. He had entirely forgotten about the warrants and bounties on his head— he had Walker to thank for that one, stupid warden/slave trader. He's always been able to avoid capture and detection but now that the Emperor was on his tail now he had to be cautious. What little freedom he had was now dwindling away...

Skulker was astonished to say the least as he trailed the young spectre, if Plasmius wasn't after the young thing for a mate, the hunter himself would've taken it for a few rounds. The creature's ice veil hid it very well, the hunter silently growled at this, he wanted to see what had been giving all Alphas everywhere a damn headache. It suddenly descended into a swan dive but nothing lied below them except for an expansive forest. But the second they hit it... Skulker lost IT.

"Dammit, you blasted insect! " He raged. "COME OUT AND FACE YOUR FATE!" To this he received a powerful green aura blast in the back.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! " The creature yelled back from amidst the trees and blasted him again. Skulker growled and released an energy slash which hit all trees in the surrounding area, as consequence he was hit with several aura blast and then... A fog. The hunter was calm at first but then looked to his arms... They were FREEZING OVER! The creature then floated over to him after the ice had taken hold of his legs, hood still shrouding his face.

"Like the fog? " He taunted in a cold tone. "I call it my Deep Freeze ability..." Skulker growled at the little heathen who only smirked but didn't lift his head.

"Anything caught within my ice is forced to hibernate."

"Why don't you just kill me? " Skulker asked, he was stalling but in truth he did want a real answer for this. The Omega had caught him, so why not finish the job?

"Even if your aura reeks of malice, I hold all life dear... " At this Skulker's nose was assaulted with the true purity of the spectre's essence, it mocked an aura blast of innocence. It made his insides boil with rage and lust, his eyes going wide with feral lust, that luscious scent assaulting his nose with pure vengeance . He wanted the Omega and wanted it now... He pounced but the Omega dodged, the harsh movement jostling his scent glands and filling the air with more of its fabulous essence. What made it worse for the Omega was the fact, Skulker was an Alpha and his scent was purely noxious yet demanding, he wobbled with weakness as the musk slowly took control over him. Skulker broke free of the remaining ice and tried hopelessly to catch the poor creature, blinded by his rageful rut. The Omega danced around his clutches sadly getting high off the Hunter's musk, he was too blinded to see how much danger he was in. He twirled and looped around the enraged mercenary as if he was... Flirting. With dance. Right when Skulker damn near had him FLASH! He found himself encased in a clear cage of ice.


	4. Family

Chapter four - The Family

Danny flew on, he was sweating up something fierce after that encounter. Who was that guy, dammit? And why did HE want to ride his vital regions like no tomorrow? His pants were slick and wet with his sex as he blushed fiercely at being turned on by that brute. Curse his Omega heritage! But something besides the hunter himself irked Danny; that emblem on the man's shoulder, why did it look familiar? So many questions so little answers plus he was tired as crap, at least he hadn't lost the chocolate he had inadvertently stolen. He hugged the ice cube and traveled on...

He soon reached his home and circled a bit to find a decent spot to land and transform back. Safe finish except.

"DANNY! " A sharp and stabbing feeling of fear shot through him like a launched knife. Had his father seen him?! What would he think or say?! Oh, Pariah was this his true last breath?! Danny turned so fast he nearly caught whiplash thankfully there was no one really behind him, his father was just annoyingly loud. The boy sighed in annoyance and relief then walked to his front yard where he found his sister Jasmine reading, she gave him a small wave then went back to her book on 'The Art of Sages.' She was the most level-headed in the family but the most demanding, she was a beautiful Gamma yet, perfection was her imperfection. Even her bright orange hair was set straight in place but he loved her. He then turned and found his eccentric parents standing next to some item akin to a giant Dream catcher. Danny's parents were the local spirit mages, even though they were acclaimed to be fakes by many and all, the towns folk had no choice but to deal with them— Emperor's orders. Every town, village and city within his empire was required to have at least one mage . So there could be a go between for the two species. His father was a large portly man, Alpha — could you believe it? With blue eyes and black hair, even though he didn't look it, the man was highly fast and nimble for example ~!

"DANNY- BOY! " He hollered after he had sped over to the boy. "Say hello to the Fenton- Spirit Cather. All you gotta do is swing it through a person and it separates them from GHOSTS!" Danny rubbed his neck in nervousness and embarrassment.

"They prefer the term 'spirits', Dad. " He retorted. His father scrunched up his face in confusion at the claim but that was quickly replaced with joy as he scooped his son up in a choking hug.

"THAT'S MY BOY! " He yelled. "TAKING OVER THE FAMILY BUSINESS! "

"Jack, honey! " Screamed Danny's mother as she attempted to pry her son from her overzealous husband. "He's turning BLUE! " At this Jack released his son and sheepishly looked upon the ground, embarrassed of what he'd done. Danny collapsed as he gulped up some fresh air, glad his mother had intervened otherwise his half-life would've been completely OVER.

"Thanks— Mom. " He gasped in recovery, his mother came over and helped him sit up while she checked him over for injuries after she had assessed he was fine she went back to the Spirit Catcher. His mother was kind and a bit calmer than her husband but still loud. She had orange hair and periwinkle eyes plus she was expert in hand-to-hand combat. The family was odd but Danny loved them dearly.

"Maddie! IT WORKS! "

After apologizing to the local butcher for the Spirit Catcher, the family was pooped. But nothing stopped Maddie Fenton from cooking a meal for her family and by cooking I ~

"JACK~! GET THE STAFF! "

"GOT IT, MADDIE!" The large man tossed his wife a spare spirit staff upon which she used it to blast at the damned dinner— pork chops but sadly the little evil beasts were fast and destructive. Danny sighed and secretly turned them to ash with a small series of aura blasts, there goes another dinner lost to spirit fibers. The exasperated teen then went to the ice box and pulled out his pastry ice, he snagged some breads so it'd be a true meal but still, it was mainly sweets. He used his ectoaura to melt the ice without his parents knowledge then went upstairs. Since his parents weren't the best spirit mages, they were poor. Only those who turned in their catches to a Spirit Hunter's Guild or better yet, the Mages in White had chances of fortune and fame. Especially if they were good at their craft like the mysterious Red Huntress who appeared, and seemed to have a vendetta against the young halfa. Over the past couple of months, Danny had ended up on every possible wanted list in the area even other spirits were after him and add in the fact he was an Omega,that made it all the more worse. They couldn't decide whether to take him or destroy him, it was frustrating, even his own parents wanted his hide; they'd setup traps using his father's musk but luckily for Danny all that did was make him nauseous— related family smells bad — which allowed him to avoid them. He honestly couldn't say what scents he preferred, his friends smelled AMAZING. His friend Samantha was a rich Alpha from the upper side of Casper and had been there for him when he got zapped by the Ghost Ather. Her scent was like sharp spearmint with lavender with a bit of siraicha, fierce but gentle, strong but nurturing with spice to keep it lit. Something he could use in his life; but his other friend Tucker was a Gamma and he could relate to Danny in terms of being ranked amongst the low, he was a tinker of sorts but most so an inventor. Modifying his parents spirit hunting equipment to recognize Phantom so he wouldn't get hurt. He hoped he ended up with either of them or better yet both, he wouldn't mind being their little Omega and bearing their half-breed children. It still brought him wet dreams just hoping for it, hell they were already in a polyamorous relationship but that was just to keep the jocks off Danny's back. But the halfa feared the day he went into heat... For it would be his last of freedom.


	5. Clue

Chapter five- The Clue

Back with Skulker, the hunter was severely angered he had been duped by a heated Omega. But not just any Omega, THE Omega, the Omega that had been driving any and all Alphas mad over the past couple of months. The one that had damn near driven the Emperor to insanity driven suicide. He was going to find that thing and flail it till it knew who owned him plus he nearly had, luckily he had come across a brothel with some very delectable Gammas and Omegas— he had some of each plus it doubled as a bed and breakfast. At the moment he was in the bar area, his hair simmering in agitation. Where would he start to hunt for the Omega? It was outright obvious, it didn't want to be found but rumors were spread fast amidst the country folk, It wouldn't take long.

"Damn that sneaky lil~! ARGH! BLASTED ALL! " Another hunter has wandered in and he was not happy. Skulker subtlety scanned him, turns out the Hunter's name was Aragon— a high ranker and known controller of dragons. Apparently Spirit hunting was just a side hobby for him.

"Hey, my good fellow.ĺ He called out, getting the man's attention, he waved him over. "Join me for a spot of Ambrosia ." Aragon shrugged but walked over, free drinks who could say no? "Rough pickings? "

"You could say that again." Aragon replied while downing his drink.

"Mind I ask, what's the latest try? "

"What do you think?!" Aragon acclaimed after slamming down his cup. "That blasted Phantom Omega! Ever Spirit Mage and Hunter worth their salt is after the thing, " He then motioned for Skulker to lean in. "They say Warden Walker has upped the bounty out on him."

"How much? "

"So far, five hundred- thousand gold and five platinum. No take backs. " Skulker whistled at the claim and ran a hand through his hair but calmed himself, he was under a different employer now. One with a nasty temper and power to back it up. Back in the day, the pale hunter could've afforded to renig on a deal to satisfy the higher bidder. But he was under orders, and he had to move fast before someone else snatched his bounty.

"Any word where this 'creature ' might be holed up at?

"Five miles north east of here in Casper." Aragon supplied. "Not much competition, the Fenton's— local mages but couldn't catch a spirit under their own roof. But there is one worth her salt out that way. Every heard of the Red Huntress?" Skulker strokesd his goatee but it did come to him, as did a bout of jealousy. She was the true huntsman of the Emperor but constantly went rogue which is why he didn't employ her services too often.

"Yeah, she's a wily one..." He commented.

"There's gossip afloat about her and Phantom. "

"What kind? " Skulker pressed, while ordering up another round of Ambrosia.

"It appears the thieving snicket wronged her a ways back. " Aragon supplied. "But no one knows over what. She says if she catches him she'll rip out his core fibers bit by bit till she's got a nice new cardigan for winter. " At this the two laughed but Skulker narrowed his eyes in anger and worry. Not only did he have to catch the bedamned thing, he also had to protect it from a fellow member of the Emperor's inner circle. Maybe he could strike a deal with her and avoid bloodshed but he rarely dealt with the Red, who knows if she could be reasonable at all?

"Anymore advice before I blow this joint, comrade? " Aragon gestured for him to lean in close, closer than before.

"You give me a hundred gold right now..." He started. "And I'll throw in info on the Phantom, stuff that no one but me alone knows..." Skulker did him one better.

"Ten platinum, if you make it worth my while, Beta. " Aragon smiled and... Kissed the hunter.

"Come back to my room, later... "

After a very lustful and informative romp, Skulker waved the brothel goodbye and went about his way. He flew the way Aragon had directed him and was soon met with some buildings in view. Casper was small but quaint, hard to believe the town was met with spirit troubles. During his flight, he couldn't help but muse over his and Aragon's post - sexing conversation. The Beta had stood by his word and had made it worthwhile— Skulker could now say he fucked a dragon. But the most important part to their time spent together was what he let drop about the Phantom... He was a halfa. THAT! PIECE OF INFORMATION. NARROWED THE FIELD BY TWO THOUSAND PERCENT. Especially with his ability to discern scents. It didn't take long, thanks to his little battle with the heathen. He remembered that liquor of essence to a T. After circling like a vulture for hours on end, he decided to post up at a local inn. The town was only lit with gossip about one thing... The Phantom. Some praising its heroic efforts or the select dirty minded who were looking to ride it. Skulker had had enough of that— being he was in a rut himself but still— so he went out to the local diner. It was a jovially place but as soon as he stepped in many stared at his muscular and scarred frame immediately recognizing him as a hunter.

"Give me your strongest drink. " He demanded.

"That Phantom giving you trouble to huh? " Skulker looked up upon recognizing that voice.

"So this is what becomes of the Huntress when she's down? " At that a blast of powerful musk hit his nose, sandalwood plus cinnamon with a hint of marmalade. He had agitated her, perfect.

"Just because I'm not readily called upon like your doesn't mean I'm not in good standing. " This was the identity of the Red Huntress, a short but strong and ill-tempered teenage girl. She had mocha skin with teal eyes and curly dark hair, pretty by all accounts; why the hunting?

"Well, my dear. I need help... " He began. "Of which it pertains to your target and you may find it to be bad news... "

"What? " She growled, mad he was testing her patience. What could this monster tell her about Phantom, that she couldn't gauge herself or find out from up top. Now that it's been mentioned, why hasn't she heard it from up top?

"Still confused? "

"Quit yankin my chain. And tell me what's going on? " She ordered, while yoking him by his shirt. "I got a lot of time invested in hunting that damn thing and I intend to claim that reward for the bounty on his head so if you want a piece of that, you'll have to go through me..."

"That bounty you want so terribly has been outranked." Skulker callously answered. "The Emperor's gotten involved... "

"SHIT. " The Huntress whined and threw up her hands in exasperation. "So there goes my revenge huh? "

"Yup. " At this they had a long talk, upon which the huntsman found out about the huntress' hatred of their quarry. Apparently, the thing had destroyed her father's place of business at which they went into the poor house due to the unpaid bills that followed. Skulker would have to vouch for her unto Plasmius. Awhile into their chat a group of teens came in, they weren't too noticeable but ranked low on the normality bar. A mocha boy dressed in a yellow tunic, red beret with green pants and boots, Beta. A young gal with black hair and periwinkle eyes, wearing an all black minstrel dress then the last boy, black hair, blue eyes who was with them was rocking a concealing red cape but that did little to conceal the scent of battle and carnage upon him but hell! Even Skulker paid them no mind— PERFECTLY LOGICAL SCENT ON A CHILD. That is until the last boy's true scent was jostled by his eager friends at which a highly familiar scent struck his nose... White orchids, fresh mountain snow, lime vodka, and a dash of blood blossom... The Phantom Omega.

Skulker turned so fast, his neck caught a cramp but that did little to deter him from his current objective. He took another glance at the clique that had walked in. They went to the back, separating themselves from the masses and creating their own little world, the main boy was fidgety and wore a worried look plus when his friend accidentally nudged his right arm, he winced and shot his buddy a glare. He amped up his senses and listened in.

"How ya feeling, Danny? " Asked the young lady.

"Better than most days, I can't believe they nearly got me again. " Whined Blue eyes. "At least my dad's aim is still crap. "

"Yeah, dude. " Chimed the mocha boy. "You're lucky their aim is still dog turd but why won't you just tell them?"

What's he gonna tell em, Tucker? " The Goth countered. "Oh, hi mom and dad, I got zapped by this spooky ooky portal and now I fight monsters all day. Real smart. "

"Sam, Tucker may have a point. " This 'Danny' whined. "I'm tired of them constantly hounding me. Not to mention the fact Walker upped my bounty. "

"Yikes. " Tucker chimed. "By how much? "

"Five hundred thousand gold plus five platinum."

"Damn. " Sam exclaimed. "Whoever does snag you would be sitting pretty for years to come. "

"Yeah. And thanks for sticking your necks out for me. " Danny mused. "You can back out if you want to. "

"No way! " Sam leaped up and grasped his hand, causing the boy to blush something fierce. "You're ours, DANNY. We won't let any of these dipshits lay a finger on you. We've, well I got claim to you and I intend to keep it. You're too sweet and kind to just hand off to some idiot." At this the Goth's grip became tight but being Danny was a halfa, he could deal with. He was more so battling the blush spreading across his body. Sam's Alpha eyes shined brighter as she accidentally caught a whiff of Danny's pure and untainted Omega essence, so delicious so pure. She wanted to jump him now and that was just a tickle, thank his somewhat lucky stars he wasn't in heat otherwise... She would've kidnapped him on the spot. She kissed him and kissed him hard. Her Alpha scent was so welcoming and overpowering, Danny's mind instantly melted like butter while butterflies went off in his stomach. His natural Omega instincts took over and gave her what she wanted. They rocked and made out like puzzle pieces, everyone in the restaurant was watching. The A-list in disgust, Valerie in jealousy and annoyance while the huntsman... Skulker was appalled at the action but hell in truth he wanted a taste of the boy, but... Was he really the Phantom?

"Dammit, Sam! " Tucker exclaimed and tried to pull the horny alpha away but that opened up their Omega for an assault from the side in the form of... Paulina. An upper class alpha who was shallower than a near dried puddle of sticky Ambrosia. She was Latina in origin with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes, no man could resist her charms but she was jealous of Sam for keeping such a delectable Omega to herself.

"Oh, Danny~..." She tilted his head back and stole... A kiss. Which lead to a roar, and a punch then a scratch, plus insults thrown then finally... ALL. OUT. WAR.

The Omega who had started it all, was the first to leave but not before turning his friends intangible — including Sam who was happily bashing Paulina's head into the floor. Skulker caught this action and followed but before he left. He shot upwards and the bar instantly calmed down, eighty percent out of fear. Valerie then took over and her scent screamed rage, nobody was going anywhere till the bar was SPOTLESS. She wasn't mad at the Omega for what he was, in truth she felt sorry for him. After she had been knocked from the upper echelons of the privileged, she understood the lower ranks better. But her main question was... Where did Danny go? He wasn't entirely off the hook, first off he was the main cause of this whole disaster. But his scent was so delicious ~ It couldn't be helped plus he was adorable on the eyes. Everyone in town wanted Danny as their Omega and to bear their future babies but for now it was known... Sam Manson owned him along with her beta, Tucker. But once, his heat came... Free for all.


	6. One

Chapter six -The One

Meanwhile Skulker was currently cloaked so he could follow the rambunctious threesome. The Alpha female, this 'Samantha' was currently walking ten paces ahead of the boys, angrily muttering about the battered Latina who had put her disgusting lips on her innocent Omega. Said Omega was hiding behind the Beta of the trio, hoping to avoid her wrath, Danny was truly sorry for not stopping Paulina when she came at him. Everything in his mind was a straight blur when it happened, all those musky and dominating scents clouding his sight, his instincts just latched on to the nearest controller... Who just happened to be the Alpha tramp queen of their school. Tucker was a mess, his main goal at the moment was to protect Danny. Sam may have been sweet and kind with a hint of sarcasm on a regular basis but when someone tried to go after her 'babes'as she liked to refer to them as... She'd go into a rut and Sam in a rut was dangerous. Skulker observed this dynamic for the longest, his own loins aching for that delectable Omega. But he knew trying to take on an Alpha female was basically ASKING to die. Plasmius might need to come out for this one and take her on himself, a whole restaurant rioted over that Omega, no telling what his prime pseudo- mate would for him. He'd might have to mirror chat him later. He followed them for an hour before 'Danny' finally said something...

"Sammy?" Skulker could've jumped him right there. HOT DAMN! THE BOY WAS JUST TOO INNOCENT ! PLASMIUS DIDN'T DESERVE HIM! HE DIDN'T DESERVE HIM! THAT WRENCH DIDN'T DESERVE HIM! They should just hide him away and throw away the key! Then have a giant contest to see who can mate him for the year! The heated alpha turned around and once she looked into those baby diamond eyes, her rage just melted away only to be instantly replaced with guilt as she caught a whiff of the anxiousness within that gorgeous essence. She ran over and hugged the boy.

"I'm sorry, Babe. " She cooed as she petted him. "I didn't mean to scare you. That nasty ~ Bitch touched you is all. You're too sweet for a dirty cunt like that. Forgives? "

"I'm not five." He teased back. "But yes, you're forgiven. "

"I shall now release the breath, I've been holding for ten minutes. " Tucker then proceeded to act like he had been gagging which made his friends laugh and just like that, the incident at the restaurant was forgotten. Danny then tapped their shoulders and nudged at an abandoned alleyway, the other two got the message and blocked it off while he went in... Skulker had found him...

The transformation was MIRACULOUS. The Omega child softly levitated then a glowing diamond halo appeared around his waist and SPLIT! Jet black hair turned angel white while diamond eyes turned Ghost Ather green, a familiar black cloak appeared with its signature ragged ends and black tights with white iron sabtoons and gauntlets... The Phantom Omega had arrived.

"Ready for patrol, Babe? "

"You know it. " At this the spectre wrapped himself in an ice veil and they headed back out.

Plasmius... Was ecstatic. He had received word from Skulker about his future Omega. The hunter had provided him with the details he had gained and had gathered... All in one day. He'd have to locate this Aragon and give him a medal for pointing his huntsman in the right direction and give Valerie her long overdue bonus for behaving and NOT destroying his new toy. According to Skulker's description, the boy was beautiful and oh so, innocent but was a seasoned fighter due to all the spirit fights he endured. Apparently his essence was so intoxicating to the populace that it caused an entire restaurant to go into a rut. He had to be claimed fast upon his First Heat or there'd be a Civil War out in Casper. Plasmius laughed at this. He read on : the boy was playful yet shy and was constantly under threat by his town's abusive alphas. The Emperor didn't take too kindly to that, it was against the law to abuse Omegas— he'd have to talk to the Prime Warden on that one. Anyways, there was one Alpha who proved to be worth her salt when it came to his future Omega. Apparently one of the local duchesses had pseudo- claimed him out of protection but had a fine shot of taking him, she also had a Beta who was the son of a local Author. Together the three were the town outcasts and worked it well to their advantage because... His dear Phantom was just like him... A hybrid. And he wanted him.

Skulker didn't have to wait long, he was in his hotel room, sharpening some swords with his ectoaura when his mirror chimed.

"69-69-714, the call of the Emperor CAN'T be ignored." He muttered but made no effort to answer it, because...

"Are you trying to ignore me, you ASS?" Playfully snarled the platinum blonde tyrant.

"Maybe... " Taunted his huntsman, he deliberately bended so his back muscles could flex. As the prime Alpha, Plasmius had what he wanted when he wanted plus his hormones were highly hedonistic but being his favorite piece of arse to touch was away at the moment he'd have to settle for the view. No matter, soon he'd have a new love and his huntsman.

" Have you caught him yet? " Plasmius purred. "I'm dying to touch him~."

"No dice, heathen..." Skulker replied which instantly earned him a glare and scoff. "I have to get him away from the girl, remember? Unless you're feeling generous... "

"I might swing by. Just to get a taste of what I'm ordering. "

"I was more so hoping you'd come get him yourself." Skulker muttered. "Female Alphas are not to be messed with. I think this girl would destroy you rather than let you have her Omega willingly. "

"He's NOT hers to begin with. " Plasmius replied. "Only the one who claims him at his First Heat will be able to call him 'theirs.' And I intend for that someone to be me... "

"You hate getting your hands dirty don't you?"

"Of course. Why else do you think I'm sitting up here?"

"You have a god-complex? "

"True, but that's not the point right now. " Plasmius mused. "The truth is... I was hoping he was like me. A monstrosity but unlike me, a gorgeous one. "

"Hmm... I almost got choked up there. But still, it's deal time. "

"Fuck you, ingrate. " The Emperor seethed, his hair whipping hot with rage but he cooled down quickly so as not to break the mirror. "Very well, what do you want?... Bastard. "

"One simple thing... If I can't make the female back off, you come and get him, deal? "

"Fine, deal. " Plasmius replied. "But remember... Pure. Untouched. Clean. " Skulker rolled his eyes but the message was sound, he ended the call.

It had been a day since the incident at the diner and as of current, Danny was flying over Amity peacefully. It was the weekend so he ordained to go where he pleased, only his parents had no clue he could travel 120 miles in four minutes. It was time for his weekly scent erase only Sam and Tucker had decided to join him for a date when he touched back down. Unbeknownst to the Omega, he had been joined... By a certain tyrant.

Plasmius watched in amusement as the poor ghoul tried to erase his scent by flying in circles. He was so tempted to touch, and his loins ached to have it. His nose was getting pistol whipped with the Omega's scent. Skulker had told him if he wanted to touch wait for the weekend, Phantom had a habit of coming to Amity for some reason... The reason was obviously this. The only thing that irked the Emperor about this show was that his future jewel refused to show its face; Phantom was wearing a hood, the boy was intent on keeping his identity. The dance went on for another thirty minutes till Phantom took a break, he was about to start up again when... A clawed hand grabbed his arm.

"Enough with that ~ Infernal DANCE." A voice demanded from seemingly nowhere. Danny gasped and yanked his arm free, summoning some spirit ice to defend himself.

"Show yourself or get shredded..." He threatened. Plasmius smirked, he nearly caught a bit of a chill from the small thing. Such strong words from a tiny child... He loved it. Danny took in the teal-skinned vampire that appeared before him in only a pair of pants and a robe no less. His long black hair defied the winds as its master took to sizing Danny up with amusement.

"A little small to be issuing threats aren't you? " Plasmius circled the boy like a shark, trying to throw off his aim but when he moved to touch him. "Fuck muffin! " Phantom laughed at him and moved away, amused the heathen had gotten cut but still creeped out. "What dark magic is this? "

"Same kind all spirits use? " Danny eased out as the tyrant went back to circling him in intrigue and dangerously something else. "What do you want? "

"Same thing everyone else wants from you... " Plasmius mused. "To KNOW you. "

"Liar. " Countered the young halfa as he moved away, AGAIN. " You just wanna get in my pants like all the other Alpha pervs. "

"My. Little..." Plasmius had caught him by the chin. " Badger. That's all in due time. But first I wanna make you mine... Soul and mind. I want to be the only thing in your thoughts ~!"

"Do you spit these lines to all your Omegas before they get tossed out like trash? " Danny whined. "And if so, I'm out. I got a REAL date to attend to. " Plasmius growled when the snarky Omega swan dived, he raced to catch him and he did. Who did this boy think he was? And what other omegas... SHIT, he must've been talking about the abuse that had been coming to light recently. Droves of Betas and Gammas had been coming unto the palace and spouting their grievances about their abusive Alphas masters and how they treat them as no more than mere pack animals or property. It wasn't him, he didn't have a single 'doll, toy, BABE,' or whatever else you want to call them his name but his inner circle did. The thought of those claims angered him so much that he was beginning to lose his chance with this Omega. The one he actually wanted.

"You little wrench. " He snarled as he pulled the boy into his frame. Danny struggled but Plasmius held tight and refused to release him. Fear flooded that sweet scent and those gorgeous emerald eyes as he stared him down. "I offer you what your town neglects of you and you throw it in my FACE?! Most usually DIE for that offense. "

"YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT! PISS OFF! " Danny yelled at which an ice blast exploded from the boy. "You think you can force me to join you. Read a book, fruit loop! That's not how you gain someone's affections. You gotta woo em and - and be nice to em. No disrespect. But being an A-list Alpha creeper on me gets you shot... Literally. " As if to match his claim am aura blast knocked him off balance, Plasmius looked down only to spot... The competition.

Sam and Tucker had been waiting on Danny for the longest, they knew the scent erase was going to take a minute but it was taking Danny longer than usually to get it done. Sam finally looked up from her frappe and took out some binoculars so she could find her innocent babe and after a few minutes she spotted him and instantly got pissed... Who the fuck money was up there harassing her darling?!

Another blast and Danny smirked, that's what the dirty Alpha got for messing with him. He wasn't doing anything but minding his business when that jerk started bothering him like that hunter who attacked him about a week ago.

"Get the hell away from my BABE!" Sam roared. "ERIF! " Several blast popped off from the spirit gems on her hands as she tried to blast Plasmius from existence for bothering Danny.

"He's not really yours! " The maverick yelled back only to have to dodge another set of blasts.

"I don't care! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM! ERIF! " She blasted some more, enraged that some other Alpha was thirsty for her one of her babes. Some people just don't learn. "LAST CHANCE. BACK OFF." Another blast was charged and ready to go while the razor sharp ice around Danny became visible.

"I warned you, dude. " Danny reiterated. "I'm taken... And she don't play when it come to me and Tucker. So if you're trying to take me and use me just remember I'm never alone and THEY won't give me up without a fight. " Plasmius growled in anger and defeat and moved away but not before issuing something for the Omega to muse over.

"They may have your affections now but know this child..." He snuck up on Danny restrained him then licked his the shell of his ear, letting some of his powerful musk take control of the boy. The Omega tried to fight but that essence was too much, it was more powerful than any scent he had ever come across, it was intoxicating. Strength, fire, pepper, ginger then chocolate, cinnamon, hazelnut, and vanilla; an aphrodisiac explosion for the senses. Whoever this Alpha was had some serious chops and power just who the hell was he?! "That is the scent you'll be surrounded by when your First Heat takes you... You'll be mine by the time the sun gives out... " Danny was released upon which he took a deep breath as his mind regained its senses. He was embarrassed he hadn't sensed him sneak up on him and more so on the fact he just molested him in midair, so... Ice shards! Plasmius was nearly shredded before he remembered he could make shields but he just teleported out of the way then tried to aura blast the boy who dissolved into a snow flurry only to recreate himself and punch the tyrant IN HIS JAW!

"Listen here, jerk after this little stunt to be called a suitor of mine! " Danny roared. "You just bought yourself a spot on the REJECTED LIST! " Plasmius mentally groaned at this and jumped for the omega again, his sweet scent too perfect to pass up. Plus he enjoyed ruffling his future jewel's feathers, it was too funny. Pink challenged green as the two aura blasts went head to head. Sadly pink came out on top but thanks to some well-timed snow acrobatics, Danny was fine.

"You fight well for a low ranker, perhaps there's a future for us yet. "

"Dream on, asswipe! " Sam yelled from below. "THGILF! " She flew up then yanked Danny by his cloak. "We're leaving! " Plasmius' eyes became slitted in rage as the female Alpha challenged his authority so he roared. On instant that made Sam's eyes glow purple in mandatory rage and slit over.

"You talking to me? " She snarled.

"If the shoe fits wear it... " Plasmius growled back. Danny tried hopelessly to get between the two but Sam brushed him off. Didn't she understand, if she lost the fight she lost her claim to Danny and her scent would give it away easy which meant Casper would be in a rut till someone pseudo- claimed him again. He hated being the cause of destruction, SO.

"ENOUGH !" He screeched. "Two Alphas fighting above a populated area?! Look it! " He pointed at the beach they were all currently hovering over and the crowd that had amassed beneath them, mirrors out recording. "You guys outta be ashamed of yourselves! Look, fruit loop!" The Emperor was appalled but subtlety hypnotized by the domineering Omega. "We can hash it out some other time. Preferably some place where there aren't so many POTENTIAL casualties. And as for you! " He turned his heart broken and angered attention to Sam. "We're heading home! Plus I still want some ice cream. " The two disappeared in a flurry of snow, leaving Plasmius... Alone.


	7. Visit

Chapter seven- The Visit

Another week had gone by and Skulker was utterly drained... By his own laughter. Plasmius had mirror called him again... He had told him of his defeat at the words of Phantom. The huntsman knew it was coming, the Emperor had a bad habit of playing games with people's feelings and heads. Did he really think that was a good idea to do with a female Alpha who had pseudo - claim to such a gem? Plus Phantom didn't sound like a peach compared to his looks, Plasmius had told him, the boy had mouth and was just as snarky and disrespectful as his Alpha. He had apparently rejected him and then threw ice darts at his face. Skulker died. But in the end he had a job to do and that mission involved getting that Omega to the palace in one piece then he was Plasmius' problem. Easier said then done...

After last weekend 's little fiasco in Amity, Sam and her babes had decided to stay home and enjoy each others company. Tucker was upgrading Sam's spirit gems while Danny was curled up on her side cutely, asleep. They each took turns petting his hair, snickering the whole time because unbeknownst to him... Spirits purr in their sleep— even if they're half-breed . Sam pulled out her mirror and snagged a memory of it so they could use it later, too cute. They had gone out to their secret hill that day and just chilled, no bad guys, no perverted alphas just relaxation. The sun was bright but soft that day as a nice breeze drifted through things were perfect... But all good things must come to end and they did with a mirror call. Tucker answered it which made Sam grimace, she didn't want anything waking Danny, the babe was tired. Especially after last week. But Tucker shook his head in 'It can't be ignored,' way.

"Hello." He whispered.

"Where is Samantha?! " The shrill voice demanded from the other end. "She needs to be here for this. " Sam snatched the mirror and angrily hissed.

"What do you want, Mother? "

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady. " The socialite ordered. "Emperor Plasmius is said to on his way to Casper and we must get the house in order." Pamela Manson, the Gamma of Gammas to all of Casper. She was a domineering pipsqueak with power and hated everything that went against the norm like her daughter. Most Alpha females, Sam's age were taught to be soft and sophisticated but have a firm grip on their power, Sam... Was NOT any of that, she was a warrior alpha, how no one had a clue.

"Your problem not mine. " Sam sneered. Pamela just couldn't take it with this girl, she was too~ Her. There was no changing her to be a lady and what made it worse, that bedamned Omega boy she hung out with plus that odd Beta. They were bad influences on her daughter but being her daughter outranked her in stand, she had no choice but to deal with it.

"Samantha ~. Are you with that Fenton boy again? "

"Yes, and with him and my Beta is where I'd like to stay so... Bye. " Sam hung up and then leaned back against her tree.

"What was that about? " Tucker asked as he claimed the spot on her chest.

"Eh, some stupid show off thing." Sam replied as she rubbed his back. "The Emperor's supposedly coming to town soon. "

"Hmm, heavy. " Tucker mused as he played with his mirror. "What for? "

"No idea and don't intend to get one either. "

"You don't think it's for Sleeping Beauty over there by any chance? "

"What makes you say that? "

"Dude, his bounty is like ~ Mega huge. " Tucker mused. "The Emperor probably wants to check out what's got Amity on a hunting binge. Like at first it was ten thousand gold but then got upped to when we pulled that stunt in Gilgamist and freed those other slaves. Which inadvertently put Danny on the spot for one hundred-thousand gold and two platinum. Let's face it, the Emperor's on his way for him. "

"Good point. " Sam replied. "But we've kept him under wraps. Walker's far away, we should be fine. "

"I don't know, lady. " Tucker countered in a sleepy voice. "I just~- Got a feeling."

That feeling proved to be true, a certain tyrant couldn't take a hint and had arrived sometime that evening. He was in human form so he hide out amongst the masses but his caravan screamed money. He was soon posted up in the most prominent hotel in the whole city— which was owned by the Manson's, I might add. Pamela fussed over him while her husband Jeremy, a Beta kissed up to him, out of natural instinct and a chance to be seen. Plasmius couldn't stand the two but had to admit for a hovel of a town, the hotel itself was immaculate while his needs were attended to with due care. He was posted up on the the further most floor while his caravan was parked below. As of current he was sitting with the Manson's only... According to the family portraits here one Manson was missing, the one who shot at him at the beach. He grimaced but knew she was key to snatching up his darling.

"So, you two have a daughter? " Pamela visibly cringed in anger but took a deep breath.

"Yes. Yes, we do only... She's not the lady I am. " Pamela then sat down, frazzled her daughter had been brought up, the socialite angrily muttered into her tea which left her husband to answer the questions.

"She's strange. " Jeremy chimed. "You know Alpha females like to go their own route in life. "

"You don't say." The Emperor grumbled, rubbing his arm. "Is there reason she isn't here with us tonight? I was hoping to meet all of my gracious host. "

"Gracious is something, she is not." Pamela chimed. "But if you insist, she's probably with her~ Friends. Or her babes as she likes to call them. "

"Babes? " Plasmius' mind was reeling as he recalled the fight from last weekend. That's what this Samantha yelled at him when he was trying to take on Phantom. "Get the hell away from my BABE!", her exact words but last weekend it was her, Phantom, and that Tucker, who was this new friend? Pamela answered him.

"Yes. Tucker Foley, a Beta from lower Casper and that blasted Omega..." She sipped her tea but if looks could kill...

"Please continue. I actually have a proclaimation concerning omegas anyway. " At this Pamela disclosed everything and all about the local Omega's hoping to get Danny out her way to change Sam. She told of how many omegas they were who their parents were, what they wanted to do— pointless. But she really went in on Danny and who he was as a person to the Emperor. The boy was the son of the local Spirit Mages, who according to Pamela were fools because they hadn't caught a rogue spirit yet. He apparently was a heathen and was a bad influence on their daughter because she allowed him to voice his opinion unlike other Omega's. This information proved valuable and worked towards his favor, he might need to sit down with the girl and find out more about the Phantom... Speak of the Devil.

Samantha had just walked in the door according to a servant, so the party went to speak with her only to find... Her kissing her Beta with an arm wrapped around her Omega. Plasmius could've choked the girl, flaunting her dominance all over the place especially if she held power over the Phantom. Plus he was still mildly pissed about last weekend when she shot at him, ignoring the fact the Omega on her arms was divinely scented. A calm forest spring with... Hold the mirror? Plasmius' nose twitched as he sniffed past that false scent only to recognize the real one below... Sandalwood, ocean breeze, cinnamon, white orchids... Phantom.

"SAMANTHA! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?! " Shrilled Pamela as she raced down the stairs to stop the display. The two women immediately went at only for the daughter to overpower her mother into submission. Sam glared at the shorter woman and allowed her daunting musk to haze her over, it smelled horrid to Pam being they were related so she backed off. The Emperor was tempted to go to Pamela's aid in retaliation for last weekend but his mind and nose were elsewhere more so on the black haired boy by Sam's side. The scent was so sweet he couldn't control himself, he went over and... Sniff-sniff. Danny tried to move away from the stranger but wherever the boy moved he was followed, damn his heritage. He tried to hide behind Sam but she was too busy scenting out her parents so that left the poor babe defenseless.

"Tucker, help me! "

"Dude! I'm not getting knocked out cause of you! " Tucker yelled while trying hopelessly to overcome the two sets of Alpha musk flooding his brain and stop his Alpha from putting her parents in the hospital.

"Waaaah~! " Danny yelled as he tried to make a mad dash for the door but was immediately caught by this new and vicious Alpha who was so content inhaling his essence, he refused to let him leave. Plasmius couldn't help it, the boy was living cocaine or opium whichever proved stronger and more illegal. He was turning feral just looking at him: those baby diamond eyes, chubby cheeks, slender frame, LEGS!

"Sam~." He whined when the Emperor's eyes turned red and his fangs and claws came out. Desperate times call for desperate measures... The monster jumped only to catch a series of invisible ice shards to the shoulder. They knocked him off balance and he fell onto his back.

"YOUR OMEGA JUST KNOCKED OUT THE EMPEROR! " Oh shit.


	8. Warrant

Chapter eight - The Warrant

Plasmius awoke to find himself in his hotel room surrounded by guards and... His two prime hunters. Valerie who had been called in since she was local and Skulker who had followed her here, guess which one was laughing... Skulker. He was trying hopelessly to hold it but still.

"Leave us. " Plasmius groaned as he sat up.

"Rough night? " Chimed Valerie as she checked over her spirit gems. She was in her symbiote suit that another hunter named Technus had gave her, black with red lining, she could summon any weapon of her choosing but for now she was just chilling.

"I met my future and it threw ice shards at me. "

"Mhmm. "

"Do you want us to go seize them? " Skulker mused. "They did run out after they realized who you were..." He was still dying inside but mused over the prospect of a decent hunt.

"Capture him by morning. " He groaned. "I care not what you do with his friends."

"Done and done. " Purred Valerie then she left, she had been waiting weeks to challenge Sam's claim to Danny and take him back but now that she knew what he really was, it was going to be worth it. She had no quarrel with Danny only his spirit half what better way than to be avenged than have a chance at claiming him.

The Phantom trio had flown to their secret hill upon which... Danny was FREAKING OUT. He was flying around like a madman screaming while Sam and Tucker just watched him. Eventually after ten or so minutes they got dizzy and gave up, Tucker messed with his mirror to check on updates and news of the assault had spread fairly quickly amongst the hunters and mages, no doubt due to a bounty increase. Sam have taken up mastering some more spells she had neglected recently but all in all... Danny was still freaking out. Another thirty odd minutes of him screaming till the alpha had had ENOUGH, she snatched him up out the air. Her eyes purple in domineering annoyance.

"Are you done SCREAMING?! " Danny tilted his head cutely to think about it, his emerald eyes acting as a night light.

"Nope. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Sam roared in rage and tossed him back into the air.

"CALM YOUR SHIT! " Sam demanded. "We'll just wait till things blow over and apologize. Geez. " Tucker perked an eyebrow.

"Are you daft? " He chimed. "THIS! Is not getting blown over! You assaulted your parents! That's two years tops and HE! " He pointed at Danny, who was shivering and insaned mess. "Assaulted the Emperor. The EMPEROR, SAM! We are not getting out of this Scott free! We'll be lucky if he somehow miraculously dies of a heart attack before forgiving us! "

"I'm a dead man... For reals this time. "

Meanwhile in the Fenton household, it was a quiet evening. Danny had gone out with his friends according to their knowledge, Jasmine was reading and thinking of topics for her debate class while Jack and Maddie were developing new ideas to catch the Phantom. If only they had a clue... The evenings were simple in the Fenton household, everyone had a designated area and stuck to it, the only time things got out of hand was when one spell or incantation went south but for once that wasn't what disrupted the peace... A knock at the door did.

"I got it! " Yelled Jasmine, she sighed when she got a 'thanks honey,' because if her dad hadn't heard her, there would've been another set of charges brought up on him— luckily Spirit Mages had Anti Law cards. She opened it only to find... The Red Huntress, she was even more intimidating in person.

"Is there a Danny Fenton here? " Jazz's amazement went south when she heard that question come the huntswoman's mouth... Her little brother had gotten himself busted. And majorly if the Emperor's prime huntress was at their doorstep.

"Sorry, he stepped out. " She chimed in an aggravated manner. "May I ask what this is about? " At this the huntress handed her a rolled up sheet of poster. Jazz was betting it was a bounty poster but she was wrong.

"By order of the Emperor Vladimir Dracovich Plasmius, Daniel James Fenton is hereby declared an ENEMY OF THE STATE?!" At this cry of indignation, Maddie Fenton popped her head out the basement in curiosity.

"Jazz, what's wrong? " The girl was mortified but moved to let her see the problem.

"I'm here for your son, ma'am. " The Huntress stated calmly. "Before you ask why, that is a warrant for his arrest. " Maddie jumped up and rushed over, ripping the paper from Jazz. Yep, it was a crisp warrant for Danny's arrest all right, signed by the big man himself, Emperor Plasmius.

"Jack! Get up now! " The big man hobbled up from the basement and when he saw the hunter in his door, he freaked out and praised her.

"WOW! THE RED HUNTRESS! IN OUR HOUSE! I'm a HUGGGGE FAN! " He yelled in joy. "Wait! What's she here for?! "

"Danny's been declared an Enemy of the State! " Sobbed Maddie as she thrust the declaration at him. Jack read it over and his face turned grave. "This explains so much, scuse me. " Maddie made to hightail it to the kitchen. But before she went.

" Hold it! " Red yelled. "You're not even gonna ask what for? " Maddie just accepted it and shrugged, Jack scratched his head. Jazz turned away but knew what was coming. "You mean, you guys really don't know? " The two parents shook their heads while the daughter inched away... This was going to be a long night.

The mystery trio awoke to the soft chirps of robins but knew there was chaos waiting for them. Sam awoke first only to find her sweet prime Omega crying in his sleep. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone, he was just creeped out and instinct took over. It wasn't fair he had to pay the price for defending himself, she picked up her mirror only to find the rumor boards blaring about Phantom's bounty increase, AGAIN. Sam sighed if these Hunter's and mages had any clue. But there was one thing that proved worth her time to read, a message from Jazz, Danny's older sister.

[ What happened? ~ MisknoitAll ] It read, the worry was just searing from it. Sam texted back.

[We didn't kno it was the big wig. he was crepin on ur lil'bro. ~ Issues ] Immediately she got a response, damn didn't she get some sleep what happened after they left?

[Yeah! Well! Thanks a million. Danny's been declared an Enemy of the State. Happy now?! ~MisknoitAll ]

[Hey! not my fault nor his! Ol dude caught some of his scent n tried 2 jump him. U kno wat happens when alphas b near Danny! Total justified defense. ~ Issues ]

[ Touché. ~ MisknoitAll] Sam petted Danny's hair as he rolled over and cuddled her, poor ghoul darling. He couldn't have a life because in one he was fought over and the other he was hunted like an animal. [BTW: The Red Huntress stopped by 2 arrest him and told our parents about the Emperor's suspicions. They've gone out 2 look 4 him? Did Danny really break out of a Gilgamist prison? ]

[SHIT n 2 answer ur question, yes. What now? ]

[ Only thing I can say is bring Danny back and hope this can be resolved peacefully, the Huntress seems pretty reasonable. ~ MisknoitAll] Sam sighed and leaned back against the tree, she'd give the boys another hour to sleep then wake them to discuss a plan, this was seriously bad.

Between the three Alphas, they all came up short. Valerie reported the boy hadn't returned home all night but the parents had went to all his haunts to find him and they reported the same. Skulker tried the forest but the three had been smart and he lost their scents somewhere along the town outskirts while Plasmius himself took to the skies searched for any and all auras that were reminiscent of Phantom's but he came up short as well. He pulled the original warrant from his pocket and read it over, maybe he had over did it, the fact the boy had a bounty was bad enough.

"By order of the Emperor Vladimir Dracovich Plasmius, Daniel James Fenton is hereby declared an Enemy of the State. His crimes include multiple counts of Felony Assault, Resisting Arrest, Possession of a Deadly Weapon, Reckless Endangerment, Grand Larceny~ !" Yep, he went too far but it was funny. His nose twitched at the thought of that scent again, in hindsight it was his fault for attacking him, twice. There was only way to lure the Omega out in both forms.

The second Danny woke... He freaked out. Sam was irritated but didn't have the heart to stop him. He deserved it, he was in trouble in both his lifes, he had attacked the Emperor and done some pretty crazy SHIT as Phantom. He needed to let it all out.

"Are you done? " Tucker chimed when he finally took a breather, Danny put a finger to refute but then realized his throat hurt like hell so he nodded and hung his head. "Good, because I got some mildly good news. "

"I'm not facing the death penalty? " He chimed in a sarcastic tone. Sam glared at him and gestured for him to get down, he went and sat beside her.

"Even better, the Emperor only wants to 'MEET' with you now. But your bounty still stands at five hundred thousand gold only now it's twenty platinum. "

"Okay. " Danny deadpanned. "Still sounds like I'm gonna die but okay. "

"Let me elaborate, he wants to hear your side of the story and then he'll make his decision. " Sam looked to her babe only to find him contemplating, Danny could be manipulative and cheeky when he put his mind to it.

"Will the Spirit Guard be there? "

"Duh, it's the Emperor not Walker. "

"Fine, I'll meet him but only as Phantom. "


	9. Meeting

Chapter nine- The Meeting

Skulker had spotted him first and moved to strike, the Phantom was patiently waiting a top a building for someone but who? Oh, well, better now than the more likely never. A net flew out from his arsenal only it was shredded into mere fibers in seconds, this omega was no mere toy and wasn't going to be treated as such. He turned and Skulker had to restrain his instincts not to take him. Those emerald eyes seemed to be burning a hole deep into the Hunter's soul with interest and suspicion.

"You. "

"You." The Omega taunted. "You work for him, right? Crazy psycho overlord guy?" Skulker was confused for about a second but then he nodded and inched ever so closer~! "Hold it! I got a message for the jerkaholic fruitloop. If he wants to meet Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, he's gotta do two things. "

"You do realize you're not in a position to negotiate, right? " Skulker replied arming himself.

"Try me... " Those emerald eyes turned diamond at this. "I got ice shards laced around a couple of random necks if the Emperor wants my attention like a decent Alpha he'll come find me himself at the Fenton's in the clearing just behind their house right at the mouth of the Northern over pass."

"You little ~" Skulker was prepared to blast the little heathen at his claim, he was dangerous and needed to be tamed by a strong hand.

"JOKING~!" Sung the icy Omega as he twirled around, Skulker released the breath he'd been holding. Who knew something so cute could make such daunting threats and look so serious while doing it. At least it was only a joke and nothing more but he couldn't take the Omega lightly, they did just put him through hell after all. "My obsession doesn't allow me to harm innocents, hell I'd cry if I hurt a fly. But seriously the Emperor needs to chillax a bit and back off, all this suffocation is damn near killing me. I didn't mean to you know~ Throw razor sharp snowballs at his face, I was just scared. The date is still up for discussion that is if he checks up on the Omega populace, I aim to protect not destroy. The majority of Alphas out this way are assholes and I'm too used to dealing with them." Skulker nodded, the boy just wanted some respect and from both accounts Plasmius hadn't shown that much of it. "And two, can someone pull that stupid bounty from my head? It's getting kinda cramped having to fly through alleyways. " The spirit then disappeared in a flurry of snow.

It took a minute but through a series of insane texts and a somewhat negotiative mirror call with Jazz , Danny came home. He stood outside for the longest behind a tree; the Royal Spirit Guard was outside. Would they attack him on sight or would they let him pass? Sam and Tucker cried but wished him good luck in trying to reason with the madman then went to their perspective homes. He really wished they were there with him but Danny had bigger problems to focus on right now though as in A) how to get pass the guards and B) what was he going to say to that~ Tyrant. The man had attacked him only to write up a warrant for his arrest, he was insane... One seriously crazed up fruitloop. He transformed...

Danny looked out from his tree in the clearing only to find... Emperor Plasmius with his back to him. He had to admit the man was handsome when not trying to molest him or hold him hostage. Long platinum hair, pale sun kissed skin with hella awesome scar, the perfect warrior Alpha only... He was rude, narcissistic, insane, psychotic, manipulative, the list in Danny's head went on till finally he floated on down and landed softly in the grass. He popped his knees like a nervous school girl not sure how to approach the elephant in the room. What could he say let alone avoid getting into without offending the man and adding more craziness to his wrap sheet.

"Are you going to say something or stand there and gawk? " Danny looked up with annoyance and scoffed.

"Typical Alpha dickhead. " The boy muttered and made to leave but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait a minute, boy! " The natural power of that tone made the Omega freeze with submission. "You invited me and out of respect I told my guard to still their hand for both your forms. The least you can do is follow through with this waltz."

"So I can get raped in my~ 'friend's' own backyard, no thanks." Danny sassed as he took his arm back. "You attacked me~ my friend last night for trying to leave who knows what you'll attempt to do to ME now that WE'RE alone. So I'm bailing while the goings good. " Phantom floated away, he was near the forest edge ready to disappear forever till...

"This may be the first time these words have graced my vocabulary but... I apologize. " Danny turned and looked at the tycoon in awe and confusion.

"I'm sorry, big wig who put a warrant on me and my FRIEND say what? "

"I'm apologizing, Phantom... " Plasmius mused. "I was disrespectful upon BOTH our encounters. My instincts lacked discipline and my ego could afford to be drummed down a few notches. Plus that warrant was only issued so the mages and hunters had a drive to find you faster." The spirit tilted his head in contemplation but moved closer, the man's words seemed genuine but the ultimate test had yet to come. Danny summed up a bit of his essence and allowed it to seep slowly into the air watching for the first telltale sign of a feral monster.

"They did. " Phantom deadpanned. " Thanks to your little warrant, the price on my head escalated, everyone knows now... But what do you mean 'both our encounters,'?" Danny was confused, he'd only met this guy once and that was last night at the Manson's and they BOTH know how that went. In the midst of Danny's musing, Plasmius had slipped over and gingerly lifted the Omega's chin with his finger.

"Let me show you... "


	10. Truth

Chapter ten- The Truth

At his claim Plasmius slowly levitated off the ground then a black flaming halo appeared around his waist... Pale peach skin became a familiar teal, cobalt steel eyes turned a swirling void of crimson while platinum hair turned an onyx black complete with the familiar royal purple robes.

"You can stop lying now, boy... " Plasmius muttered with his head down. Could someone say awestruck? Danny tentatively moved closer as the realization hit... He wasn't alone. He wasn't the only one living on both sides of the spectrum and yet belonged to neither. Someone shared his conundrum and had to live in constant fear of rejection and exposure. Plasmius was the last he expected to share his condition, what was his story, how had it happened to him? Did he go through the same struggles of hiding it— obviously not but did he have some of his own variants? Where had this man been his whole life? Plus that musk had took on a softer tone than when they'd first met. At first it was being used to gas him out into submission but now it took on a subtly inviting tone as if letting the boy 'inspect the property' per say. They had unknowingly started circling each other, inspecting the others subtle natural cologne. Plasmius was fighting but otherwise calm as he finally took the time to really learn about this Omega from his gentle scent and discovered extra essences hidden in the mix sandalwood, ocean breeze, cinnamon, white orchids, honey, marshmallow, with a sharp under bite of spearmint. On Danny's end, he was enjoying the sharp and rich musk, the Emperor gave off, it felt protective and safe like the man would fight tooth and nail to save what his. But there was something irking Danny and he expressed his grievance... With a slap.

"OW! WHAT THE DEVIL CAKE WAS THAT EVER FOR?! "

"That... Was for the beach. " Vlad grimaced but let it slide being in hindsight it was deserved but Danny then kicked him in the shin.

"YOU INSIPID LITTLE URCHIN! " Plasmius ranted. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! "

"That was for the incident at Sam's and the warrant." Danny stated. "I have perfectly logical reasons why I did those things..."

"Oh really? " Plasmius countered. "Like what? "

"Note unto you, Your Majesty... Your Prime Warden ain't so loyal... " Danny then looked to leave. "Now that this has been cleared I'd best be on my way. Spirit Mages are pretty intense after lunch. "

"WAIT! " This caught Danny's attention. "Daniel, why should you have to go back to hiding when... I could give you all the protection and care you could need or ask for? It's time to stop running, my dear boy. I outrank that man ten to one, he'd have no choice but to drop his quarrel with you. And if any rogue mage or hunter should ever come near you again... SO HELP ME PARIAH. THEY'LL WISH. THEY. HADN'T. You already have an amazing skill set but think of the things you could learn under my wing~!"

"Question! Question! Question~!"

"Um~... Yes? "

"How old are you? " THIS FRICKIN CHILD. Plasmius face palmed but looked to the derp child who as of current was spinning rotisserie style in the air but patiently waiting for an answer.

"... T. Hunter. Right. One. "

"What was that? "

"Two hundred eighty-one. That's about forty-five in human form. "

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUUUUUUMMMMM, SON... You swifty." He then looked into the boy's eyes only to find them partly glazing over, his musk was getting to him. It was only a matter of time before the boy turned the Omega version of feral... Which was horny (thank both of their stars, he wasn't in heat).

"Let me ask you this before you become high as a kite... " The Emperor took a deep breath and then. "Would you like to stay with me? " That sobered Danny up real quick.

"W-what? "

"I told you, Daniel... I want to be one of your suitors, you've been on my mind for quite some time now. " Plasmius chimed. "And if that isn't the icing on the cake... I nearly threw myself out a window over you. That's how enamored with you I've become. "

"O-kay, morbid as hell but okay. " The boy deadpanned. "In all that's not the first time somebody was head over heels for me like that. Or should I say head over STORIES." Plasmius chuckled at the blatantly bad pun but his eyes glimmered with hope. He knew Ms. Manson outranked him as a suitor being she had been with him longer but he had a strong hope that the boy would choose him in the end starting with this proposition.

"What about my family? " Danny countered. "They maybe oblivious at times but I think they'd notice if after all this I didn't return home. Plus... I'm afraid. "

"Of what? "

"Of their rejection... What would I say and what would they do? "

"I'll be there for you."

It was weird but Danny finally managed to sooth Sam — by softly hazing her with his scent. She accepted his decision to go live with the Emperor but not before exclusively threatening the powerful man's afterlife if anything happened to the innocent Omega while in his custody, he had simply yawned and ignored the girl as if her say so didn't matter. His goal was accomplished and Skulker was soon to receive his fair due along with Valerie for behaving as long as she did. But soon it would be time to approach the three again and get them moved in. As much it displeased Plasmius, he had no choice, Daniel had declared his pseudo- mates either come with him or they disappear as in no deal. He begrudgingly accepted to the sassy Omega's terms. All Plasmius wanted was that sweet essence wrapped around him and it's owner below him crying out in ecstasy. Oh well, he was still bottom of the barrel on the boy's suitor list and he did aim to please...


	11. Trip

Chapter eleven - The Trip

Sam was enraged but nonetheless happy it all worked out. Danny had ensured that both her and Tucker were allowed to come with him to Amity. Sam knew what he really was implying, "I don't trust nobody but you, please don't let me go to this big place by myself. " He had ample right to be afraid, the Prime Warden resided in their new home and he had a bone to pick with them, Emperor's protection or not. But her main concern was what her and Tucker were supposed to be doing while the head creep lord tried to put the moves on HER Omega? He only took them in to appease Danny and get on his good side, more than likely he was going to assign them tasksthat would alienate him from them then try to subdue him. But knowing Danny, he was a social butterfly when need be, he wasn't going to stay caged for long. Tucker was excited, thank Pariah for guys like Danny. He always looked to take care of his family and friends and Tucker smiled softly when he remembered he was one of those people. The halfa had made sure the madman took all of them in whether he liked it or not — probably not. Oh well, the old guy had to deal, Sam had him first and Tucker was right by his side. As of current, the two were at the Manson's in Sam's room, dressed to the nines waiting for Danny. It was only fair, the boy had lost all perception of time thanks to all the spirit fighting he did. As they waited, Sam glared at the clock then at the Guard who had been posted inside her room because of the so-called precautionary measures by the Emperor. She knew Plasmius planned on leaving them behind somehow, maybe this was the way, but knowing Danny ~

"WHERE ARE SAM AND TUCKER?!"

"Daniel, please calm down."

"CALM DOWN?! " Their darling halfa yelled. Sam nearly fell off her bed while trying to control her cool. "I've only known your psycho ASS for a day! You have no say over me! Where is my Waifu and husbando?!

"Our daughter will not be going with YOU!" Pamela declared. Sam gagged as her mother's noxious flowery scent wafted under her door, things were getting heated out there. Even the guard was getting a bit tense and hot, moreso wanting to screw her mom though. "So I asked the Emperor to ensure she doesn't. " Tucker simply held out his hand. And Sam gave him a gold. At that the temperature dropped gradually followed by the essence of what their Omega was composed of when mad, basically a shit ton of Spearmint.

"I don't have time for YOU, your mind games or conformists' views. " Sam and Tucker had moved the guard aside to listen to the peak of the tension and silence. They inhaled deeply at the sweet yet sharp scent of their Omega's essence, he was adorable when pissed. "Sam is as much mine as I AM HERS. So if she WANTS to see her omega! Who am I to deny HER! NOW MOVE IT! " At that the two moved away from the door as Danny opened it followed by Pamela and Plasmius. Sam immediately went and hugged him, even throwing some shade to the Emperor by smirking. Plasmius's blood boiled at her actions, the way the boy nuzzled into her neck taking in her essence, the way he held her waist with warmth and love, her perfect breasts bunched up on his chest perfectly to the point where her shirt showed some under- boob. The kicker... Her hand slithered down Danny's PERFECTION frame and... GROPE! Danny playfully shoved her away.

"Sam! Come on! "

"In her defense, that ASS is lit. " Tucker commented. At that the three had a impromptu dance party where Danny was the star but~

"Ahem! " Plasmius. "If you two are prepared to come along with Daniel then I suggest we get a move on. "

As soon as they got outside, Plasmius snapped his fingers and servants rushed the three friends to snag their things and put them away only... Danny had none. Plasmius crinkled his brows in confusion and tapped his shoulder.

"Um? Daniel? " He whispered. "Where are your belongings? " Danny turned and faced him with his hands behind his back and a sweet yet nervous smile as his nervous essence leaked out with abandon, the tyrant nearly caught a heart attack.

"T-this is kinda the only thing I own... "

"What?! " The Emperor's hair whipped hotly with rage and his sapphire eyes glazed over crimson at finding out this gem was truly a diamond in the rough. This one garment was all he owned?! He was not having that and that so-called called duchess of his hadn't gone and purchased him some new clothes.

"Danny?! " Sam screeched having heard the conversation. She immediately pulled him into a noogie while the Omega fought to get away. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ALL THE CLOTHES I BOUGHT YOU?! "

"Let's just say Dad wanted to spirit- proof everything, clothing included. "

"Dude, no disrespect but your dad is an idiot. " Tucker chimed. "That's like what, the eighth set of clothes we got you. "

"Tucker! " At that the three got into an argument but Plasmius cut it short, he shoved the three apart, picked up Danny who wriggled in his grasp then went to his personal transport.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Sorry, little badger. " He teased. "But if your going to be staying with me than you're going to need clothes that'll fit your new stature. As in I have some very ACCURATE measurements to take. " At that he grew a sinister smirk and put him inside. Sam's blood boiled at that, her musk blasting horribly to the point where her mother went back inside at the stench. Her lavender eyes lit up with hatred to the point where Tucker backed away from her, the claws even came out. That disgusting, dirty, monster was not taking Danny from her! She stormed over to the transport only to be halted by the Spirit Guard.

"We know you're angry, kid but don't do anything stupid. " Guard one coaxed. "You're gonna love it in the city, just head back to your transport and cool off. " Tucker immediately snatched her up into a hug and drug her away. They all them moved out.

Meanwhile with Danny... He was a mess. Which here translates to avoiding the clutches of a perverted tyrant. Plasmius was having a field day, Daniel twitched at all his motions,he had out a tape measure yes, but the areas he was measuring weren't exactly orthodox. Danny was blushing furiously ASS the man exploited the tape and accounted his bum. His hands brushed lightly along the thin leggings the boy wore but he must've went to far because... Danny popped his hand and sat down.

"Can you please stop? " He mumbled nervously. "I know all my sizes, I'll just write em down, okay? " Plasmius chuckled softly then sat on the opposite couch twirling the tape, he propped his head on his hand looking over the innocent teen. He was adorable and easy on the eyes, maybe some blues with a bit of silver would do him some good plus some blacks and whites with dashes of green and blue; he was definitely coming out that trash tunic. Danny was done, his body was hot and flustered and... He had a minor problem down under. Damn, this Alpha was crazy powerful and it didn't help that he was point blank wrapped up by his scent in such a confined space. It had him trapped like an octopus ensnaring some lunch, plus the way the Emperor was staring at him wasn't helping especially with those dangerous eyes. He pinched his legs closed tighter than he already had them, his slick was leaking as well. Damn, this Alpha! The silence and tension were so thick you could take a cake knife to it.

"You know something, Daniel? " The teen perked up at his government name. "If you don't let me take your measurements now, I'll just hand you over to my royal stylist... She'll have a field day with you." The ruler laughed at his own bad joke Danny... Gave him ice demon eye. Plasmius ACTUALLY grew chills at the darkness in that glare like the boy actually intended to kill him, didn't help he was point blank up in his face.

"Tease me like I'm some whore again and I'll DEFINITELY think about sticking an ice shard in you neck." Danny proclaimed, he exhaled sharply, his breath coming out like dragon steam. Plasmius took a chance and lightly pushed him away, his nervous smile giving him only mild confidence.

"Calm down, dear boy. It was only a simple joke. "

"Yeah, a sucky one." Danny countered. " I don't do slut jokes, 'member that. "

"Duly noted. So... Tell me about your self." Danny dared a glance at the Alpha only to find him staring intently with a strong curiosity.

"Well... I hate being called, Daniel. " He surmissed. "Makes me feel like I'm in trouble. And from the way that warrant sounded, I'm in a lot. " The Emperor simply waved it off.

"I'll write up a pardon once we reach the palace. " Plasmius soothed. "No one will ever chase you again nor your friends. But do please continue on. " Over the course of the hour Danny divulged some info about himself and his home and vice versa, it was a start.

Sam was still seething but worry was dripping though, she was in the caravan behind Danny so she couldn't protect him, who knew what that monster was doing to her babe only her absence. That was a main fear for the trio: someone taking advantage of them — mainly Danny— when they were separated. Man, she was so agitated, her scent was reeking with anxiousness and anger. Was Danny okay? Tucker was not amused, usually Sam smelled luxurious but after having a crap ton of lavender and peppermint shoved up your nose before you become irritated. Tucker tried to ignore it but each inhale brought more of his mistress's strong pheromones to ride up his nose.

"Can you stop?! " He whined while tossing his glass to the side. Sam glanced up from her mirror in shock.

"What? "

"Worrying! Dude! " He exclaimed. "I can barely breath over here. Your musk is blasting like crazy and in a point blank space no less, dude. Stop worrying, so much, Danny can handle himself." Sam huffed at the complaint, she was an Alpha. It was her place to protect and GIVE love where need be, Danny was her's to have and to hold. She had spent months smothering him in her powerful essence to ward off even the most insipid of offenders, not even the jocks had touched Danny as often as they used to before she claimed him. But that was just it: her claim wasn't true, it was only a pseudo- claim out of both love and protection. It allowed her say she had power over the Omega but didn't have hold on to him. Tucker was her first, the adorable and clumsy Beta was a mess at his claiming. He stuttered and fumbled so much that Sam had to take the reins and set him straight there after his scent of chamomile and brown sugar had a bit of "sauce" to it.

"I-I'm sorry, Tucker. " Sam mused. "I just - Got a feeling. " The geek looked in her violet eyes with pure love.

"About what? "

"I don't want him to forget us..." She admitted. "You know that~ creeper only allowed us to come just to keep him happy but what's going to happen to us when we hit the palace?" Tucker gently took hold of her hands and then said:

"We'll hit that road when we get there. Danny's smart so he'll be careful. You don't have to baby us all the time, girl. " Sam gently kissed the geeky Beta with love and affection... Only to taste remainders of his Nasty Burg Pork Fest Bowl.

"EWWWWW! YOU TASTE LIKE INNOCENT ANIMALS! "

"They were delicious! "

The drive took all of six hours by which time, all three teens were sleeping — the other two confirmed by the driver. Daniel was laying down with his head in Plasmius's lap, the ruler's bejeweled hands gently raking the ebony locks. He had learned so much about his future jewel in the course of those six hours: he loved the stars and all the mysteries the universe held, he was one of the only five Omegas in all of Casper but the one most sought after due to his parents occupation. His favorite color was diamond blue thanks to his powers, he adored the simple things like right now. The teen was cuddling him profusely, looking for warmth and comfort so Plasmius chuckled softly and obliged him. A whiff of his essence and Daniel stopped stirring, falling in love with the depth and comfort the Alpha's scent promised It filled his dreams with visions of grandeur and little ones running around only instead of Sam, who was hellbent on making him hers... The Alpha who kissed him this time was Plasmius. Speaking of said Emperor, he was staring out the window watching the city come into view, he accounted all the work he was going to be backlogged in because of his little manhunt but, oh well. Totally worth Daniel's face when he sees his new living quarters instead of some hovel.

"Hey, ya Majesty. " Called his driver. "What do you want me to do with short stuff there, an'?"

"It's quite alright. " Plasmius chimed. "I'll take care of him. " Add soon as they pulled up, the ruler picked Daniel up bridal style and carried him to the door. The guards were wary of the teen that laid in his arms but a quick devil glare from their employer told them to drop it. As he walked pass with his guest, they caught a whiff of that untainted scent, they immediately questioned their loyalty... SHING!

"Might need Skulker to clean that up. "

"I will be doing no such thing!" Boomed a certain huntsman from the upper balcony. "We're both grown men, Plasmius. Clean up your own damn mess. "

"As you can kindly see, I have my hands full so I humbly ASK ~!" The ruler all but snarled. "That you clean it up, " At this the two became exchanged in a slightly heated quarrel while the other two guards from Sam and Tucker's transport, who were each carrying a teen in their arms came in. "Ah, my other two~ guests. Take them to the pent floor and drop them in a spare room... And Daniel shall sleep with me. " Cringe! Sam awoke with a jolt and—!

"SAI! " FLIPPED HER HANDLER. Her eyes were blazing purple with rage, she roared. Plasmius only huffed and beckoned over a kindly servant. He handed Daniel to her then threw of his robe revealing his mangled yet chiselled frame. His eyes blazed their dark crimson, ready to take care of some light work; he had no qualms about taking on a child especially one who was thwarting his plans at every turn.

"CALM YOURSELF CHILD!" Skulker coaxed, jumping between the two. Sam want hearing it, she was ready for a fight even if it was the first night in a new city. "I've seen this man in his real form! I've watched as he set an entire legionS with of people on fire alone! Think of what he do to you without a second thought! " Sam was still tense but backed down.

"Danny gets HIS own room! " She demanded. "Or he bunks with us! No room for negotiating! "

"Fine." Skulker replied. "It's only fair. You don't trust us and we have yet to trust you. " At this the servant went to Sam and instructed all of them to follow her.

It was a long track but an exquisite one— the boys had yet to wake despite all that commotion, the halls were composed of marble and platinum, with pictures telling of the Emperor's rose to power having defeated all possible opponents to his throne. Sam scoffed at all the extravagance and money throwing, after several flights of stairs plus some let's and rights, the company finally made it to the Imperial suites; a hall with only seven rooms, the lady being the Emperor's.

"This is where you will be staying, Young Miss. " The servant politely explained while handing the Goth her babe. "I will have a team bring you your belongings. Please do enjoy your stay with us, Good night. " She then left upon which Sam took over and nodded to the guard to bring Tucker in and lay him on the king sized bed. The room was immaculate, simply white with a soft luminary giving everything a gentle feel. It came equipped with a small living area and all the virtuals one could ask for. Tucker immediately snuggled down into bed, claiming it, Sam then placed Danny next to him, which is where his spirit tenedencies came in, he purred in content then wrapped himself around Tucker. Plasmius stupid in the fire watching the whole ordeal with jealousy coursing through his veins but he held calm.

"I expect you three to be at breakfast tomorrow, 8 AM sharp. "

Sam then immediately dashed him, shoving him out — nice hole in the wall.

"Goodnight. " SLAM!


End file.
